09 November 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-11-09 ; Comments *File 1 is a continuous segment from near the start of the show. *File a is a highlights tape of the non-session tracks from the SL Tapes. *Files b and c are the session tracks from the SL Tapes. *Files d and e are the dance edits. *Together with the extra tracks from the Mixtapes (precise location in the show of that track unknown) there are now 173 minutes available. Sessions *Dr Oloh And His Milo Jazz Band only session, recorded 10th October 1991 *Subsonic 2: only session, recorded 15th October 1991 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Start of show, handover from Richard. *Tony Rebel and Beres Hammond: Respect & Honour (7") # ~ *And respect and honour to Paul who was a winner in a Pop Guns T-shirt on fifteen to one during the week. *Other Two: Tasty Fish (7") Factory FAC 329/7 ~ &''' *'''File 1 begins *Dr Oloh And His Milo Jazz Band: Cobbah Me (session) # &''' *Pay The Man: Popeye (7") Skyscraper Music # '''& *Subsonic 2: Unsung Heroes Of Hip Hop (session) @ ~ *Tony Head Experience: Debbie One § *Nirvana: Love Buzz () Sub Pop ~ *Apache Scratche & Super Morris: Test Me Na () Roots International ~ *Capitalist Casualties: Writing Deficiency (EP the Art Of Ballistics) Slap A Ham # *Eton Crop: Hey Hey () Forso # *Quazar: Red Alert (Posse Out Of Control) (12" - The Future) Go Bang! BANG 016 ~ &''' *Pain Teens: Sacrificial Shack - The True Story Of The Satanic Cult Killings Of Matamoros, Mexico (7") CZ # *Dr Oloh And His Milo Jazz Band: Yawohammi (session) # @ '''& *Alvy Singers: Footsteps (double single - Thorpe Dream And Primal Screams) Timeball # *Subsonic 2: Doom of the Sonic Boom (session) @ ~ *Wikr Spkt: International Church Of Pancakes (7" EP) *Dodgy: Easy Way () Bostin # *Altern 8: Activ 8 (7") ~ *Tiger: When (7") Steely & Clevie SCT 30 ~ &''' *Gear Jammer: Two Tonnes Of Chrome (7") Amphetamine Reptile SCALE 32 '''& *Hoovers: Jealous (12") Produce *Dr Oloh And His Milo Jazz Band: Aleluyah Tumbay (session) # @ &''' *Rocking Birds: You Good Girls Gonna Go Bad () Clawfist *Levitation: Squirrel (single 1 - Rough Trade Singles Club) Rough Trade 45REV 01 § # *Grotus: We're An American Band (7" - Grotus) Smelly SR-1 # '''& *'File 1' ends *''edit on File a'' *Subsonic 2: Dedicated To The City (session) @ ~ *Olympics: Talkin' Trash (v/a album - Talkin' Trash) Greasy R&B5463 &''' # 52:56 *Neil Young & Crazy Horse: Mansion On The Hill (album - Weld) Reprise 7599-26671-1 # *''edit on File a possibly for news'' *Mudwimin: Wild Bill (7") IMP '''& *Hinnies: Gong (12" EP - Tfft) Bad Girl BGRL 008T # 1:02:15 *''edit on File a'' *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: All Over My Face (12") Play It Again Sam BIAS 199 § *Swamp Dogg: Complication No. 5 (CD) Edsel # 1:06:05 *Cranberries: Uncertain (12") Xeric XERO 14 T # *''edit'' *Buju Banton: unknown ~ speculative position in running order *Smog: Mice (7" - Floating EP) Drag City DC006 # 1:12:29 *Dr Oloh And His Milo Jazz Band: Ajuba (session) # @ *''edit'' on File a *A Certain Ratio: 27 Forever (12") Robs 2ROB5 ~ &''' speculative position in running order *Chicane: Sunrising () Faith # 1:20:10 *Nirvana: Aneurysm (12" - Smells Like Teen Spirit) DGC DGCT 5 § # *''edit'' on File a *Subsonic 2: Tower Of Babel (session) @ ~ speculative position in running order *Admiral Tibbet: Don't Try To Dis Me (probably from 12") Digital B ~ speculative position in running order *Jellyfish Kiss: Let The Day (album - Stormy Weather) Shimmy Disc shimmy 047 *''end of programme'' *Tracks marked # are on File a *§ Tracks available on Peel Late Autumn 1991 *Tracks marked @ (also) available on session only files below. *Tracks marked ~ available on File d (Dance edit) *Tracks marked & available on File e (Dance edit) *Tracks marked '''& available on File f File ;Name *1) John Peel 19911109 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *a) 1991-11-09 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L029~.mp3 *b) 1991-11-09 Subsonic 2 Session (edited) L037~.mp3 *c) 1991-11-09 Doctor Oloh Session (edited) L037~.mp3 *d) L056.1 *e) L056.2 *f) 1991-11-xx Peel Show LE120 ;Length *1) 1:34:35 *a) 1:37:07 *b) 19:08 *c) 25:10 *d) 46:06 (from 4:17) *e) 42:29 (to 14:47) *f) 1:29:15 (27:36-1:14:14) (1:08:07-1:11:39 unique) ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *a) File created from L029 of SL Tapes, digitised by RF *b) and c) Files created from L037 of SL Tapes, digitised by RF *d) and e) Files created from L056 of SL Tapes, digitised by Bill ;Available *Mooo Server (see Peel Mailing List). *a) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes